Talk:Enlight
I'm iffy on whether or not this page should exist, since AFAIK, there is no "enlight" spell in the game, simply the letters to Santa from the Red Mages who want it... --Larahmie 22:49, 27 November 2006 (EST) :It is found on the following items: Hallowed Sword, Sacred Lance, Sacred Sword, Sacred Degen, Sacred Mace, Sacred Maul, Sacred Wand --Gahoo 22:59, 27 November 2006 (EST) :Although, this page needs to be expanded upon, as the information presented is sparce at best. --Chrisjander 23:02, 27 November 2006 (EST) #Ah, the enchanted weapons, forgot about those...it's a little late tonight, but I'll try and get around to throwing some information up here tomorrow if I can. --Larahmie 03:51, 28 November 2006 (EST) Page Formatting I attempted to format this page in a little less of a disastrous way today, but I'm not very experienced so I left the format stub tag to allow someone with a little more experience to take a look at it. Positron 23:35, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Paladin Spell So.. Anyone know where/how to get this yet? --Defiledsickness I took the liberty to update the front page as much as i could since i got this spell, something i have noticed, i was in Besieged and i was hitting skele for ~10-15 dmg with enlight and found this strange but when against EP-DC mobs the damage was up at 47 dmg for furst hit and reducing to 0 then once it hit 0 it wore off, this before the timer hit 3 mins, so the question that remains in my head is if the additionall effect has a total damage that it can do before wearing off or can enhancing magic change this, thing its time to bust out the AF etc to try, i am PLD85 with capped enhancing magic skill --Lightvision/Cerberus 21:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC) * tried with /SCH and the effects are enhanced by Enhancing magic also the effects are enhanced from day and weather effects, /SCH taking skill to 311 under thundersday started dammage at 50 and under lightsday starting damage was 53--Lightvision/Cerberus 22:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Does switching weapons change this effect at all? --Eremes 20:43, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Accuracy Bonus Adds a substantial accuracy Bonus. I'd suspect the value mirrors the additional effect damage like endark does for its attack boost. I did a test on a tough abraxas. With enlight up, checked as low evasion. Without enlight it was just tough. Accuracy Bonus was potent enough to still check as low evasion after feather barrier(evasion boost) was used. http://i580.photobucket.com/albums/ss245/MartelRagnarok/Enlightacccheckjpeg.jpg Martel on Ragnarok --Vagrantdragoon 11:55, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed that while equipping Soulsaber that the earth damage on the sword would occasionally proc and automatically remove my Enlight buff with no mention in the log. At first I though I had been interrupted while casting and not noticed, but after a few occurrences I watched carefully and noticed the icon would simply disappear. DerianX 10:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind my above comment. Turns out Auspice was playing mind games with me. DerianX 12:54, June 27, 2011 (UTC)